4ever cheater
by Iheartyouz
Summary: Glitch has had a crush on Mo forever, Blind to his first freind at DC Bodies affect goes out with Mo. But when Maccoy comes back in the picture. Can Mo stay faithful? And will Bodie get a shot with Glitch? Music lyrics included
1. Phone call

**AHHHHH I WANT TO START THIS SOOOO BAD IM SORRY DX! I haven't updated on Restart OR smartPHOWNED….well maybe I will in a minute since they only take a minute to do . but Grenade helped me out A LOT on this story. So thankies Grenade ^_^. This story is kinda…different its kinda like a musical story. NO GLITCH DOESN'T BUST OUT SINGING. I hate stuff like that ,no its kinda has a theme song for each chapter, and if you pay close attention ill bold lyrics to the song :D. Tell me what you think and enjoy! OH BTW Theme song for this chapter is "Crush by David archuleta"**

Glitch laughed a little too hard at Mo`s joke. He was glad he was just talking to Mo on the phone ,if Mo saw him rolling off his bed laughing ,he would have thought he was nuts! Well Crazier than he already was! Mo chuckled at Glitchs response to him still laughing. "Aight Lil bit, I got ta go hop in da shower, and it's a little past your bedtime so night" Mo told Glitch. Was it just Glitch or could he feel Mo`s smile through the phone? "Um ok! Good night Mo" Glitch smiled big "Sweet dreams, cant wait to see your cute face tomorrow" Mo chuckled. Glitch eyes widened and opened his mouth to say something but Mo had hanged up already.

Glitch sat still on his bed, his cell phone still to his ear in awe of Mo`s last words. Glitch then hanged up his Android and fell back on the back of his bed."He said I had a cute face" Glitch mumbled feeling his cheeks turn red.

"**When I hung up the phone tonight something happened for the first time"** Glitch thought. Glitch had always admired Mo, and had had a small crush on Mo…..but Mo had never flirted with Glitch for any reason. Mo was one to tease, but was Mo really teasing about his face? Glitch face flushed red thinking about it. **Cus deep inside it was a rush**. Glitch felt his body shake, even though it was just a simple compliment….Mo always used to say to his ex boyfriend Maccoy "Can't wait to see your cute face tomorrow"he would use to tell him when he talked on the phone with him. At the time it hurt Glitch a lot knowing that Mo loved somebody else….but Maccoy had cheated on Mo, so they broke up. And now he was talking to Glitch like this...when Mo and Glitch were BOTH single.

Glitch felt like he couldn't breathe. "**Cus the possibility that he could ever feel the same way about me is just too much." **Glitch thought and looked at the framed picture by his bed on his night stand. It was him and Mo when they won their first Dance central competition together. The back up dancers that help the crew out were in the background dancing with the trophy and Mo and Glitch were smiling real big. Mo was just dancing everywhere and in the photo he was caught dancing and taking a glance at the trophy the Hi-Def backup dancers were throwing in the air. Glitch was dancing with Mo and he was staring at me his eyes big and his smile huge, cheeks flushed.

Glitch loved that picture, but every time he looked at it, it was a painful reminder that Mo belonged to Dance and that Glitch was the only one who shared the feelings for the trickster. Glitch sighed as he barely glanced at the unframed picture of him and Bodie that was laying on the nightstand also, which was when Glitch first moved to dance central.

Glitch knew that he and Mo were performing tomorrow so he had to get Mo off his mind and go to sleep. Glitch crawled under the covers in his Superman boxers an loose white T-shirt and tried to get some sleep. Glitch looked at the frame again and picked it up and help it above his head staring at Mo. **"am I crazy or falling in love?" **Glitch tried to ask Mo in the picture. Mo didn't answer, he just stood still dancing and staring at their trophy with that huge smile on his face. Glitch sighed.

"yeah I don't know either Mo" Glitch whispered hugging the picture tight as if it was his air. **"are we just friends Mo? Or do you like me more?" **Glitch begged the picture just wanting an answer. Glitch clutched the picture tighter careful not to break the frame. "Mo I know you`ll probably never like me like that….**and I have tried to walk away, **but I still love you**"** Glitch whimpered feeling so stupid to talk to a picture. Glitch put the picture back on his bed stand and felt his eyes flutter closed and prayed to god that he didn't dream about Mo….again.

***THE NEXT DAY***

Glitch and Mo were in the middle of 'run I'm a natural disaster". Glitch always had trouble with this song and it was even harder when Mo insisted on doing a new routine for it which just added most of the moves that Glitch had trouble with! Glitch looked at Mo out of the corner out of his eye while doing war bear, he felt his hearts topped when he saw Mo glance his way and smiled. Glitch was caught off guard so much he fell on his butt. The crowd gasped and Mo immeidently stopped dancing. Glitch felt his cheeks turned red at his mistake. Glitch felt like he couldn't move when Mo reached out his hand to help Glitch up. **"its just too much.."**Glitch whimpered and he jumped off and ran off feeling the tears slide down his cheeks.

"Glitch!" Mo called, which made Glitches water works fall faster. **"why do I keep running from the truth? All I ever think about if you.." **Glitch thought feeling so stupid and a jerk from running form his feelings. "Glitch?" He heard a voice, it wasn't Mo though he knew Mo was running after him, it sounded like Bodies. He paid little mind to Bodie and looked behind him to see Mo catching up to him. Glitch tried to run faster but tripped on his shoelaces and fell down on the hard concrete.

"Glitch are you alright!"Mo cried dropping to his knees and rolling up glitches black pants to see 2 bloody scraped knees. "Why did you run away Glitch?"Mo asked looking upset as he stared at Glitch's face. Glitch wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. **"Am I crazy or falling in love?"** Glitch whispered so softly Mo couldn't even tell he said something. "Glitch?" Mo repeated staring at Glitch.

Glitch took a trembling breath before taking a good look at Mo and saying **"Are you holding back like the way I do?".** Mo widened his eyes at Glitch`s response. Mo when he first met Glitch, he always had a little trouble understanding what Glitch meant when he talked, he later found out it wasn't because Glitch was werid, Glitch is just more passionate and deep then the average swagger boy would be. But even though after all they been through Mo still finds it kind hard day to day to understand what Glitch means. But now… he understood completely.

"Glitch look at me" Mo insisted. Glitch slightly peeked at him from the side of his face. Mo gently took Glitch`s chin and faced it twords him. Glitch lowered his eyes but quickly raised them when he felt Mo`s soft warm lips on his own. Glitch couldn't be sure, but he could have swore he saw Bodie coming but then turned around when he saw Mo, but he was probably hallucinating. Mo pulled away slightly and chuckled at Glitches reaction which was eyes wide, his cheeks red and his hands slightly trembling.

He was so damn cute. Mo took off his shirt and Glitch panicked. "W-what Mo! I mean I like you and all b-bb-ut aarent we g-ggoing to f-fast!"Glitch stuttered his face turning beet red. Mo chuckled at Glitch. "Its for your knee silly" Mo laughed wrapping it around one of his knees. "oh" Glitch mumbled embarrassed. Mo picked Glitch up bouncing him slightly carrying him to the nearest clinic. "Does that mean you're my boyfriend now?"Glitch asked his smile big. Mo smiled and kiss Glitch`s cheek "what do you think?"

**END**


	2. what he doesnt know

**Ugh I went back on my word and made this is what…2 hours? Ugh Better be grateful, I have to face the rath of my mom in a few hours which means My phone might be taken away so please don't be upset if I don't respond right away :( ill try to use my friends pone but no promises. And I REALLY love this chapter. When I reread this I was like 8D! Im like a pro writer! I think im getting better X) at writing.**

**Song: Girlfreind-Avril lavigne**

Mo smiled as he smelled the familiar scent of coffee he loved so much. Behind the counter he saw Jaryn and Kerith arguing with a customer. And it wasn't the first time either. Mo smirked already having an insult to tell them. Kerith then shooed the customer saying next time he`ll put poison in his coffee. Mo walked up to the counter smirking. "Oh great brother look who it is" Jaryn smirked looking at her brother. "Ah, the so called Hi-definition dancer, one who dates younger children" Kerith frowned scrunching his nose up as if Mo were a bad smell. Mo pretended to frown sympatheicly "Aww whats the matter? In a bad mood because Daddy cut his 2 daughters off?" Mo gasped putting a hand to his chest. Jaryn and Kerith both scowled at him before slamming Mo`s coffee on the counter before stomping to the back. Considering Daddy did cut them off a month ago, they had to start working and had no time for dancing anymore, and they lost their Pent Hause.

Mo loved to tease them about it. Yeah that might be mean, but Mo just considered it payback for them disrespecting all his friends who were also dancers, and when Glitch first came to dance central they dumped Chinese food on his head telling him to go back to China. Which was pretty racist considering Glitch was KOREAN not Chinese. Just because he was a good dancer.

Mo laughed at them and went to go sit down at one of the tables and took a sip of his coffee. He looked out the window wrapped in the warmth the sunrays were giving him. He loved this time of day, him just relaxing watching Dance central in its natural state. He smiled gently, he was so caught up in the moment he didn't smell that familiar Ralph Lauren Cologne that he grew to love a long time ago…

There was only one boy, might we saw MAN who wore Ralph Lauren men cologne, well that mo knew of. And he wanted that boy out of his memory for cheating him and making it seem that he was the only one in the world that matters.

And that man was Dj Maccoy

Mo turned around when he heard Jaryn and Kerith scream in usion "NO! NO! NO!NOT HIM!". He saw Jaryn and Kerith hugging each other for dear life. Mo eyes widend who he saw frightend the twins. It was his ex boyfriend Dj Maccoy. Mo felt his jaw drop, Maccoy still ahd that playful smile, rosy cheeks and that laugh that almost seemed like an addicting melody. "Haha glad to see you guys too can I get some coffee or not?"Maccoy asked smirking cocking his head. The twins were frozen for a moment before Jaryn whispered to her brother " I think IT wants coffee".

Kerith shook his head " what could possibly make you think that" He whispered back his eyes still wide and their stare never left Maccoys gaze. Maccoy shrugged "Aight then" he said walking to the back of the counter and fixing himself some coffee. He grabbed a bagel too. Mo couldn't help but chuckle at Maccoys personality, and found himself missing it. Mo cut himself off.

No he didn't Miss Maccoy, he had Glitch now. And Glitch never cheated on Mo. Mo kept repeating this in his head, almost trying to convince himself this. Once Maccoy got his coffee and bagel he looked at them and smiled "On the house?"He asked. They nodded quickly and Kerith mumbled "Make it go away". Maccoy nodded "Aight then thanks" he walked away and was about to walk out the door when he saw Mo. "Mo?Hey is that you?" Maccoy yelled squinting as if Mo was an illusion. Mo gripped his coffee cup tighter and lowered his eyes. He gulped when Maccoy took a seat in front of mo in the booth. "Hey so how ya been?" Maccoy asked smiling at Mo.

Mo cleared his throat forcing himself to look at Maccoy "Iv been….good" Mo mumbled praying to god Maccoy would lose interest and walk away. "Oh that's good that's good…Didja miss me?" Maccoy tease tapping mo`s hand teasingly. Mo felt shocks and jerked his hand back. Maccoy seemed kind of startled at this. And cocked his head at Mo "something wrong Mo?" Maccoy asked taking a sip of his coffee. "You know damn well what's wrong " Mo grumbled lowering his head feeling so intimidated by Maccoy. Maccoy frowned " Uh no I don't" Maccoy frowned crossing his arms. Mo said nothing. It took a moment then Maccoy face lit up and he snapped his fingers "Oh! I got it! Wait yoru still not mad at me for…that are you?"Maccoy began to smile but his smile faded when he began to remember the pain he put Mo through. Mo forced himself to look at Maccoy and grumbled "what do you think?" Mo hissed.

Maccoy raised his hands in surrender "aye aye I get it,..but I actually came back to talk to you about that" Maccoy started his tone becoming serious as he stared into Mo`s eyes. "What's there to talk about?"Mo hissed. Maccoy took Mo`s hand through his own and Mo widend his eyes and was about to ejrk back but Maccoy had a firm grip "Mo…babe…I want you back"Maccoy whispered as he took his other hand and used the back of it to caress Mo`s cheek. Mo was stunned and he remembered all the time where he dreamt of Maccoy coming back and wanting him back. Then Glitchs crying face came into his mind when Glitch confessed his love.

_Glitch _

Mo jerked his hand back and slapped Maccoys hand away "Maccoy im over you! I have a new boyfriend who would never cheat me like you did! Or cause me the pain that you put me through!" Mo yelled at him, so insulted that Maccoy could come out of nowhere and expect Mo to rop to his knees and take him back. Maccoy faced seemed surprised at Mo`s reaction and words. Then Maccoy suddenly smirked evily "wait…so the rumors I heard around are true then? Your going out with a 3rd grader?" Maccoy smirked. Mo felt his anger burn "he`s 15 and in 10th grade" Mo snapped narrowing his eyes at Maccoy.

Maccoy raised his hands in defence "Ohhh a 10th grader wow my bad, big difference "Maccoy laughed. Mo felt his cheeks redden with anger. How dare Maccoy make fun of Glitch like this? He didn't even know him! "Im happy with him" Mo grumbled curling his hands into a fists. **"well what if I don't like your boyfriend?"** Maccoy asked resting his chin on the back of his hand raising one of his eyebrows.

"I don't care if you don't like him! He`s sweet, funny,adorable and more importantly FAITHFUL. Something you don't know anything about!" Mo hissed at him. Maccoy pretended like he got shot "oh had to hit it where it hurts" Maccoy pretended to frown. Mo rolled his eyes. "Its not a joke Maccoy! Do you know how many nights iv spent crying! Wondering what I did wrong!"Mo burst trying to hold back the water works. Maccoy was silent for a moment before sighing and looking at Mo "that's why im trying to make this work….im sorry Mo, but I realized I loved you Mo"Maccoy insisted. Mo lowered his eyes refusing to take Maccoy`s charm. Maccoy then smirked "**And its pretty obvious you still like me Mo, you know its not a secret"**. Mo looked back up at Maccoy about to protest, but was cut off when Maccoy took his hand for the umpteenth time. This time Mo didn't pull back Maccoy took a long Mo before smiling seductively. **"I remember you, your so fine Mo"** Maccoy chuckled.

Mo felt his heart flutter and he couldn't breath when Maccoy leaned over and whispered **"Remember what I can do to make you feel aight?" **in his ear. Mo couldn't move when Maccoys other hand trailed down Mo side and stopped at Mo`s inner thighs massaging them. Mo became heavier remembering damn well what Maccoy could do. **"And I know you think im damn precious"** Maccoy added using the other hand that was previously holding Mo`s hand to caress Mo`s cheek.

"The kids still illegal right? **You can do so much better Mo"** Maccoy smirked moving his hand so it rested on top of Mo`s money maker .Mo bite his bottom lip and began panting. **"I can tell you like me too and you know im right"** Maccoy purred gently rubbing Mo. "Maccoy…not here ,I-I have a boyfriend" Mo pleaded his cheeks flushing red. Maccoy frowned and pulled back slightly to face Mo **"Then I think you need a new one"** Maccoy smiled before kissing Mo. Mo panicked and his eyes quickly darted around the room to see who was here, the only people who were in here was them and Jaryn and Kerith who had recovered from Maccoy and were sitting in the back. Jaryn was reading "sports illustrated" and Kerith was reading "seventeen". *Yes I know which ones which ;)*. Mo tried to pull back but Maccoy used one of his hands to push Mo`s head closer to him so he couldn't escape.

Then Mo remembered Maccoy, how much he loved him and how much fun the two of them had together. Heck. Mo lost his VIRGINITY to Maccoy. That's something that could never be taken back. Mo then began to kiss back and relax. Maccoy ran his tounge against his lips asking for an entrance which Mo not even thinking about allowed. Mo felt tears come to his eyes as he wanted this so bad and now its here. He then thought of….Glitch.

He could almost see it. Glitch walking in expecting to find Mo, and here he is sucking face with Maccoy. Who Glitch so patiently waited for Mo, and even tolerated Maccoy when they were together. He waited for his turn. He didn't go suck face with him while he was with Maccoy. No Glitch wanst like that. And he could just see those tears Glitch would spill. And it would be because of him. Mo pulled back ashamed of his actions. "Maccoy I cant…Glitch-". "Screw him. I know you want me, and I want you. So what he doesn't know can't hurt him" Maccoy growled clearly upset that Mo stopped their make out session because of him.

Mo lowered his eyes. Mo had never cheated on anyone before. He just knew it was wrong and promised himself he would never do it. "Im not a cheater like you Maccoy I cant-"Mo started but was cut off by Maccoy slamming into his face again. Maccoy pulled back smirking "You just cheated Mo, and see? Nobody got hurt. Nobody died" Maccoy smirked and started sucking on Mo`s neck. "i-it feels wrong" Mo panted putting both of his hands on Maccoys shoulder. Maccoy stopped and looked at him almost as if he knew Mo`s pain. He caressed Mo`s cheek and smiled softly and said "What he doesn't know wont hurt him".

END


	3. A cheaters Cheater

**Ehmahgawd thank you guys sooo much for your reviews :D WOW lots of people don't like Maccoy XP to be hawnest Im not a fan of him either I don't find him cute :P but it fit so boom bada boom Maccoy wants Mo. If you didn't like Maccoy in the 2****nd**** chapter…you deffitnly wont like him or ME for this one DX, ugh watevs come at me bro.**

**Song: My happy ending-avril lavigne**

Glitch walked into the coffee shop almost choking on the fragrance. Maybe Mo was crazy, or maybe Glitch`s body wasn't mature enough to handle the scent. But Glitch couldn't STAND the smell of coffee and felt that it was too strong. Glitch coughed into his hand and made his way up to the counter.

Glitch thought Mo was acting kinda…odd and distant lately. So Glitch decided to play hooky for today and ditched during 3rd period to spend some time with Mo. But he decided to pick up Mo some coffee. Maybe then Mo would cheer up! Jaryn and Kerith were sitting on the countertop. Jaryn was giving herself a manicure and Kerith was filing his nails. Glitch was always a little afraid of them and always hated them since when he first came here they dumped Chinese food on his head. But Mo said they only did it because they were jealous but that didn't ease up the embarrassment. "Um can I get some coffee? The one that Mo always orders?" Glitch asked raising himself up by his tippy toes and lowering himself up and down.

The twins looked at him and blinked once in usion before they both rolled their eyes and hopped off the counter to fix up the drink. Glitch let out a sigh of relief happy that they didn't spit out any insults. They slammed down the coffee and didn't even ask for the money, they turned their back on Glitch and walked to the backroom for some privacy. Probably wanting to pamper themselves without any annoying customers bothering them. Glitch couldn't bring himself to steal so just assumed it was on the house. Glitch wrapped the coffee up in napkins so he didn't burn himself. Glitch smiled as he imagined the smile on Mo`s face when Glitch came to visit him with his favorite coffee. Glitch could hardly wait!

Glitch smiled as he walked onto the familiar street. Glitch walked faster not wanting to arrive at Mo`s house with cold coffee. Glitch dug into his pocket and pulled out the silver slightly rusted key and unlocked Mo`s door. Glitch expected Mo to be on the couch but he wasn't. But found the couch really messy. The pillows were on the floor and the cushions looked like they were about to fall off and it looked like something spilled. Glitch chuckled shaking his head at how messy Mo could be. His 2nd geuss that if Mo wasn't on the couch he was in his 'dance room' which was a wood sleek dance floor with mirrors for walls and his boom box in the corner with a stack of DVDs in the corner. Glitch found it odd that no music was playing but assumed Mo was fixing his boom box again. Glitch slid open the door to find Mo wasn't in there either. Glitch frowned at this. Glitch peeked out the window behind him. Mo`s motorcycle was there…so where was Mo?

Glitch looked up the stairs and smiled to himself. Mo was probably still sleeping. Glitch climbed up the stairs gleefully not knowing what was ahead of him. Glitch looked at the framed pictures of Mo through the ages dancing and felt him heart flutter. He stopped to admire a picture of Mo. He looked about Glitch's age and he was holding up a medal for 1st place in his dance studios annual competition. Glitch looked down his cheeks blushing and felt a smile curl to his lips. Knowing that boy in the picture was his boyfriend made him so happy. Glitch still not knowing what he did to deserve such a great boyfriend.

Glitch continued down the hallway and peeked in the bathroom. Empty. Then Glitch smelt...a faint scent of Ralph Lauren cologne. Glitch shook his head. 'No theres only one person that wears that im hallucinating'. Glitch contuined his way down the hall and heard a moan. This brought Glitch to a sudden halt. Was that Mo? Glitch shook that notion off and just assumed it was his imagination. Glitch continued down the hallway and for the heck of it peeked in the guest bedroom. Empty. Glitch felt his heart stop when he heard another Moan. Glitch drew a sharp breath and contuined down the hallway and felt his pace quicken every time he heard another moan. After what seemed like years arrived at Mo`s door. It was shut closed. He heard occasional moans. Glitch felt his grip on the coffee tighten. Was Mo….masturbating? Glitch sighed and was ashamed he couldn't be more help to Mo. Glitch was inexperienced and illegal so no wonder Mo would be stressing out. Glitch sighed and straitend himself out going to pretend he didn't hear the moaning and just walk in on Mo on the act and they could sit down and talk about it reasonably. Glitch took a sharp breath and opened Mo`s door.

"Hey Mo-" Glitch smiled but felt his smile wipe off when he saw the image that was in front of him. No Mo wasn't masturbating. But he was lying underneath…Maccoy. He was stripped to his boxers and Maccoy shirt was stripped off. Maccoy was sucking on Mo`s soft spot and was massaging his balls. Mo was fiddling Maccoys zipper and his eyes were closed of pleasure. Glitch felt like he couldn't breathe. He couldn't see anything but the image in front of him. He lost his grip and was almost like it was in slow motion when he dropped the coffee and it spilled on Mo`s tan carpet. That is when Mo looked up and his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. All Mo saw was Glitch his whole body trembling ,his bottom lip starting to tremble. His hands were shaking and tears started to spill out of his eyes.

**So much for my happy ending. **

Glitch thought before running out of the room. "No Glitch don't go!"Mo screamed shoving Maccoy away not worrying about clothes and chasing after Glitch. **"Was it something I did? Was it something you said?"** Glitch yelled loudly in his head trying to think of what he did wrong. "Glitch!Wait!" Mo yelled chasing after him down the steps. Glitch was fast but Mo was more in shape and faster. Mo caught Glitch before he grabbed the door knob "Glitch let me explain!" Mo sobbed tears spilling out of his eyes. "Let go!"Glitch screamed flailing. "No Glitch Please im sorry!"Mo bawled hugging Glitch close. "Let Go!" Glitch screamed kicking and flailing. "Glitch!" Mo pleaded Tears sinking out of his eyes. "LET GO You..You…YOU CHEATER!"Glitch screamed. Those words…'cheater' it paralyzed Mo long enough to have Glitch squirm out of his grip and run out of his house. Glitch ran down the street tears spilling out of his eyes and crying out loud not caring who saw. Glitch eventually made his way to the middle3 of dance central and almost on cue the sky started to cry too. **"don't leave me hanging in a city so dead…"** Glitch thought taking a breather putting his hands on his knees and panting. He felt his gel dissolve as his wet hair fell on his forehead. Glitch continued to run and almost slipped but kept going past the "for sale" Pent hause.

"**you were all the things I thought I knew.."** Glitch thought thinking of Mo`s smile and Mo ruffling his hair laughing. **"And I thought we could be…."** Glitch sobbed as the picture of Mo loving somebody else flashed into his mind. He ran past the mini golf house. **"we were ment to be supposed to be but we lost it…"** Glitch yelled to nobody his tears mixing in with the rain. He slowed down slightly when he passed the stairs to the underground subway station but sped up. **"All of the memories so close to me just fade away…"**Glitch thought of Mo kissing his forehead when Glitch sobbed over him being denied for the minors professional dancer society and hugging him telling him it will be alright.

"**All those times you were pretending…"** Glitch mumbled running past the dock where lu$h crew usally sailed on. He thought of the duo and how they disapproved of him and Mo`s relationship **"You got your dumb friends…I know what they say"** Glitch thought of them when he acciently walked in on Angel and Aubrey how they were trying to get Mo to break up with him and how much effort and pain went into having a younger boyfriend. **"They tell you im difficult…well so are they** !" Glitch yelled at the sea feeling as the whole world was against him. **"But they don't know me..do they even know you?"** Glitch hissed feeling so betrayed when they told Mo I was a handful and they never even spoke 3 words to me at once!

He finally lost his breath and collapsed on the beach sand sobbing.**"So much for my happy ending.."** Glitch thought bringing his hands to his face and crying. Glitch then hear footsteps from behind. But gave it little thought. Who cared if it was a rapist or a murderer? Glitch had nothing to live for anyways…he felt a hand gently touching his shoulder. He looked at the person who dared to come up to him at this state. "Glitch…are you alright?" Bodie asked his eyebrows raised worried. Glitch suddenly realized how selfish he`s been. From the beginning Bodie has been there. Bodie was the one who cared. HE was the one who stood up to Glitterati about them being so cruel to Glitch. Sure Mo was pissed about it but he never really DID anything to protect Glitch. Bodie was the one who helped him get an apartment.

Bodie does Glitch`s grocery shopping when Glitch has neglected to do so. And More than half of the time he`s the one that fixes Glitch`s dinner. And Glitch has not done one thing in return or even thanked the life guard. Heck Bodie was the one who sharpened up his dance moves so the NEXT time he applied for MDPS he made it in. Bodie was even the one who convinced Mo to take Glitch under his wing. Bodie had done all this…and Glitch had never even realized Bodies existence. Heck he didn't even give Bodie a second glance. Is this how Bodie felt? Bodie got down on his knees and caressed Glitch's shoulder. "What's the matter Glitch?" Bodie asked concerned. Glitch couldn't answer. He tried to make words come out but couldn't. Bodie sighed and took off hi shirt and vest leaving him shirtless and exposed to the rain and put it over Glitch. "I don't want you to catch a cold "Bodie whispered softly almost afraid if he talked to loud to the teen that he`ll break.

Glitch lost it to Bodies kindness and spilled out how much he loved Mo and how much he longed for Mo to be single and away from Maccoy. How happy he was when Mo was single and Mo accepted his love. And emptied how his world fell apart when he walked in on Mo with Maccoy after he was so faithful and poured his love out to him. Bodie said nothing the entire time. Glitch blinked not knowing if Bodies shirt was wet from the rain or his tears. "Im sorry Bodie Im s-sorry! You were there the whole time and I refused to see it! I was blind! YOU were the one who truly cared about me! I was too concerned with Mo that I,that I…That I never realized.. Im sorry!"Glitch bawled burying his face into Bodies naked wet torso sobbing. Bodie rubbed Glitchs back and whispered softly "Don't be sorry Glitch, all I ever did was to make you happy. Even if you were with Mo….I lived to see you smile. Don't say you're sorry anymore this is the least I wanted. Even though it pained me to see you with Mo…I waited intill you came" . Bodie lifted Glitch's chin to his kissing his forehead softly. Glitch still sobbed as Bodie lifted Glitch up carefully and carrying him to Glitch`s house not caring how he was cold and wet.

He was willing to get hypothermia for Glitch. Glitch sobbed into Bodies chest intill all at was was dry heaving. **"So much for my happy ending…"**

**END**


	4. Im sorry

**Ahhhhhhhhh!Im in the exciting part :D well 4 me anywayz. I was so thinking about making a shrit with Maccoys face on it and have text on it that says "Haterz gonna hate" If I DO make it ill post a pic of it. Still debating. And if I make a Glitch shirt ill put "The cutest damn thing". Haha im an artist.**

**Song: Behind these Hazel eyes-Kelly Clarkson**

Mo`s POV

I felt horrible for what I did to Glitch. I couldn't get his face off my mind. That face where tears were spilling out and crying. That was my worst fear at the coffee shop when Maccoy came. And the horrifying part was…now it's become a reality. That felt worse then when I found Maccoy cheating on me…now the roles were switched. **Now I can't breathe, No I can't sleep because…** I'm the cheater…and that felt worse then being cheated on. I made Glitch feel the feeling I felt years ago…and that is too cruel to wish on anybody. Im a horrible person. I cried for hours. And Maccoy didn't even comfort me. He just kept bugging me to pick up a pizza cus he was hungry. I didn't even know what I felt for him. But I couldn't let him leave…No If I was alone I don't know how I could handle it.

I sighed and took off my bike helmet. I went out looking for Glitch the 3rd day in a row. I don't know where the tyke was. I was really worried and when I asked other crews all Bodie and Emilia told me was "He`s fine". Taye and Lil T also told me this. But they won't tell me where he is. I have a feeling they hid him in one of their houses. I just want to apologize and tell him what a mistake I made and they won't even let me do that. This really sucks because when Maccoy cheated, I wanted him to at least say he was sorry for cheating me before leaving me. Except I didn't want to leave Glitch, but I didn't want to leave Maccoy…I was being pulled apart by the 2 people I love most. The choice seems obvious bit I can't bring myself to leave either one.

It seems like if I choose one a part of me dies. I exhaled and walked up to my house and dug into my pocket looking for my house key. Empty. I groaned forgetting that I forgot to grab the key. I banged on the door yelling for Maccoy to open up. I stood outside for about 5 minutes of banging. Where was Maccoy? I sighed and dug into the potted plant and grabbed the spare key and opened up the door. Maccoy was probably up stairs sleeping his lazy ass off. I shook my head and through the house key on a nearby table. Today I was wearing my blue jacket without my hood on and some cargo pants with my favorite hat.*Mo`s street style* "Maccoy!"I called up the stairs and went into the kitchen digging out some frozen beef meat and soaking it in the sink to defrost. Maccoy didn't come down. "Maccoy!"I yelled again. No response. I groaned and stomped up stairs wondering what the fuck he was doing. Walking down the hall I could smell his Ralph Lauren cologne so I know he was here.

I opened the door and was about to ask him what the fuck was wrong with him….when I had a mgor horrifying déjà vu. Maccoy…in bed….with another person. Maccoy was sucking some dude off and his moans busted through the room. I put my hand to my mouth litterly shaking.

"No…."I trembled. Maccoy opened his eyes slightly and his eyes shot open when he saw me. "MHH!MO!"Maccoy cried pushing the guy he was sucking off down an staring at me horrified. "I cant believe…"I started tears spilling out. Im so stupid. I fell for Maccoy a 2nd time….but he was still the same old cheater he was 2 years ago. I lost Glitch….for this lying clown. This lying Unfaithful Clown…."No No nO no no"I stuttered running down the stairs refusing to let Maccoy see me cry a 2nd time.

"**seems like just yesterday…you were apart of me"** I mumbled. And it seemed just yesterday that he cheated on me too…**I used to stand so tall….I used to be so strong.** But Maccoy made me weak and pathetic. Like that day in the coffee shop where he litterly convinced me to go back to him, the man who made me cry myself to sleep for almost a year…and I wnet back to him and he hadn't changed a bit.

"**Your arms around me tight…everything felt so right"** I thought when Maccoy held me rocking me telling me he missed me…I felt tears spill out knowing I missed him too**. It felt like nothing** **could go wrong**.

Glitch

No it wasn't his fault. I was the one who made him go through this. I could have ignored Maccoy…but no I fell into his charms but…**here I am once again, im torn into pieces.** I was broken…again. I may have lost the true love of my life to my mistakes…**Just because I thought Maccoy was the one.. **I admit it, me and Maccoy awalys had something special and I did go back to Maccoy because…maybe I thought Maccoy was really the one. But he wnet and broke my heart…**again. But I won't let him see the tears I cry behind my hazel eyes.**

**I opened up and let him in….**Just hoping maybe just maybe he changed. Maybe I knew it all along that he was never the one. Ill admit it **he made me feel alight for once in my life..**I shook that off when glitch flashed into my no Glitch could never do the stuff Maccoy did and done and that's the love I craved. Something that Glitch could have never given me. I wanted to slap myself for being so hurtful and cruel. Im saying this about a boy who I made cry. Who did nothing but try to be the best boyfriend he could be….Im a rat…Like Maccoy. When I think of this. Me and Maccoy are no different.** Now all that's left of me…is what I pretend to be.** A Faithful good boyfriend. But…that's gone.

I ran out of the house refusing to let Maccoy **see the tears I cry.** Because they weren't ment for him, they were for Glitch. And I was going to make it right. No Glitch is not going to have to suffer the way I did with Maccoy.

I Hopped on my motorcycle not caring about my helmet. "Mo!"Maccoy yelled after me peeking his head out wearing his black boxers. I ignored him. "Glitch Glitch Glitch" I whispered speeding own the street. To Bodies house. Bodie always had feelings for Glitch. Everybody knew that..but Glitch. But with my luck going right now Glitch probably figured out Bodies feelings…Oh god No Glitch. No No NO! You can't be with Bodie!

I ignored the people yelling at me to slow down. Wondered what Glitch was doing right now….probably crying his eyes out and I'm responsible. I finally pulled up to Bodies house and ran to the door banging on the door sobbing for Glitch. I waited about 10 minutes sobbing Glitchs name, before Bodie opened the door. "Bodie….let me see him..please" I sobbed into my hands. Bodie actually looked kind of sorry for me "That's only if he wants too" Bodie said his voice cracking. I don't blame him. Bodie was too kind not to break down when he saw me Break down, one of the strongest guys he knew, on his door step on my knees sobbing for Glitch. Imagine the strongest person you know doing this. Its heartbreaking if I can say so.

Bodie stepped aside and Glitch came to the door. His hair wasn't styled and he was wearing an oversized T-shirt and his pants. When I saw him I pulled him into a hug still on my knees "Glitch…Glitch…."I sobbed. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry"…

**TO BE CONTUINED**


	5. Its over now

**YAYZ IM MORE THEN HALFWAY THROUGH THE STORRRRYYYY! Look out bout 2 or 3 more chapters left including this one ;) Im happy!AHEM enjoy the story -.-**

**Song: Take a bow-Rihanna**

**How about a round of applause Mo? **Glitch thought staring looking down at the mess that was his former role model. Glitch had to admit it took a lot of guts to come down here and beg for his forgiveness, even after all he did to him. "**You look so dumb right now Mo "**Glitch said his face showing no emotion. Mo looked up shocked at Glitch`s response. "Huh?" Mo gasped staring at Glitch.

Glitch couldn't hold a straight face and swallowed his tears before saying "**Don't tell me you're sorry because you're not" **Glitch said feeling his lips tremble. **"Your only sorry you got caught Mo"** Glitch swallowed lowering his eyes from Mo`s face trying to control the water works that were threatening to spill."_What he doesn't know won't hurt him"_ Mo remembered Maccoy saying and it was now just proof what Glitch was saying was true.

Mo opened his mouth to protest, but Glitch gently covered his mouth with his hand "It's my turn to talk now Mo" Glitch said a tear forming at the corner of Glitch`s eye. "Glitch" Mo sighed.

Glitch took a breath before looking Mo strait in the face. **"But you put on quite a show, ya really had me going.** I couldn't even tell that Maccoy was back in your life, or that you were cheating on me for..how long Mo?"Glitch asked leaning his head back to let the tears fall back into his head. Mo looked down and didn't answer. "Mo, answer me, you owe it to me" Glitch demanded. Mo gulped and mumbled "3 months". Glitch felt his throat vibrate and he bit his bottom lip and he felt his tears spill out. Mo brought himself to look at Glitch and felt his heart crash when he saw the state and place he put Glitch in. How could he do such a terrible thing to someone so innocent?

Glitch took a moment to cry a bit his voice cracking and silently crying. Mo felt like the worst piece of shit on earth. "Glitch I'm sor-"Mo tried to say but Glitch shook his head letting out a breath. Glitch opened his eyes slightly and Mo could see his wet tear stained eyes. **"it's over now…"** Glitch trembled. "Don't apologize it`s already been done" Glitch added sniffing his wet red nose.

"**Your talking about girl I love you, you're the one,** but if I was the one you NEVER would have cheated me" Glitch mumbled wiping the tears from his eyes from the back of his hands. **"and the award for the best liar goes to you, for making me believe that you could be faithful to me, lets hear your speech now"** Glitch trembled as he remembered all the moments that happened a couple months ago. And why he didn't understand or know that Mo was cheating.

"_hey Mo! At school tomorrow we`re having our "bring your role model to school" day. Can you come as mine? I want to show everyone how cool my mentor is" Glitch beamed hugging Mo at looking at him. Mo smiled "Well I don't see why no-". Mo was cut off by his phone beeping. Mo looked at the message and his face paled a bit. Mo cleared his throat "Whoops I just forgot lil bit, I have some…um errands to do tomorrow sorry Lil bit" Mo stuttered looking really nervous. Glitch looked at him confused before smiling. "Oh that's aight Mo I know your busy" Glitch laughed snuggling into Mo`s chest. Mo sighed and tapped Glitch's back "I love you Glitch" Mo said out of nowhere. Glitch was a little taken back before returning the gesture and said "Love ya too Mo!"._

Glitch shook his head as he remembered another moment.

"_Mo I love your bed! It's so fluffy! My bed is all hard and uncomfortable " Glitch laughed jumping on Mo`s bed intill he eventually got tired and he plopped down landing on his butt and snuggled next to Mo. "I love you Mo" Glitch snuggled into his chest wrapping his arms around Mo. He could feel Mo`s smile and wrapped his arms around Glitch "Love you too Lil bit". Glitch cheeks blushed at Mo`s affection and smiled and rolled out of Mo`s grip to steal a quick kiss from Mo. Mo smiled into Glitch`s enthusiasm and hugged him close caressing Glitch`s cheek. The kiss wasn't really a make out session just a sweet caring loving kiss. Mo opened his eyes gently and brought himself to look at Mo`s bed table and his eyes darted open and he pulled apart from Mo. Mo cocked his head at Glitch mentally asking him why he pulled away so suddenly. "Mo is that…Lube?" Glitch said Lube as most people would say a confusing long last name that nobody knows how to spell. Mo eyes widened as he turned his head to the desk and quickly stuttered "Oh no!No no no! that's um…my moisturizing lotion". Glitch raised his eyebrows and took a long look at the bottle "But it says Lube on it…"Glitch started. "T-that's the brand name!"Mo quickly answered shoving the Bottle of 'Lotion' into his drawer. Glitch opened his mouth to question Mo`s 'Lotion' but Mo slammed his lips onto Glitch cutting him off. Glitch eyes fluttered closed forgetting about the 'lotion' and drowned into Mo`s kiss._

"You were lying all those times Mo…"Glitch said his body shaking from anger, sadness, and betrayal. "Glitch I-" Mo tried to say but he suddenly felt a sharp pain to his cheek. Glitch had slapped him. Mo looked at Glitch in shock and put a hand on his throbbing cheek to see Glitch's hand still hasn't moved from where he slapped him and his hand trembling. His body shaking and his eyes closed tight tears falling out and him sucking in his lips silently crying but Mo could still he Glitch's cries. Mo looked down. He had deserved everything glitch had said and done to him. "Glitch…please let me talk" Mo pleaded standing up looking down at Glitch. Glitch didn't move but finally he pulled his hand back and opened his eyes slightly and stared at mo`s feet refusing to look up at Mo.

Mo took a deep breath "Glitch, the whole time I was with Maccoy I thought of you, how wrong it was and what a big mistake I was making. Heck, it was the biggest mistake of my LIFE. I always told myself I would never be a cheater-". "You ARE a cheater" Glitch interrupted crossing his arms wiped his tears with sleeve. Mo felt his body shook. He never wanted to hear those words being said to him from anybody, him cheating somebody but there he was and he couldn't deny it, he was a cheater. Like Maccoy.

Mo sighed before continuing "I know, but I never meant to hurt anybody. And believe me Glitch when I saw I really did love you. A lot. You were all I ever thought about, but then Maccoy came out of nowhere and and…my old feelings for him came back. You remember how close me and Maccoy were. Glitch I loved him at the time….but now I know I truly loved you….and only YOU" Mo sobbed in a pleading voice trying to convince Glitch that he loved HIM and only Him. Glitch was silent for a moment before sighing and looking up at Mo his Eyes harsh **"But it's over now" **Glitch repeated once more staring at Mo. Mo jaw dropped. Even after all he did….Glitch still won't take him back.

"But Gli-"Mo started. "Mo You don't get it! You CHEATED me! You HAD me and you lost me fair and square! But Bodie has ALWAYS been there! Even when I was with you! He was there! HE actually cares enough about me! You know every since Bodie met me he had flat out REFUSED every guy or girl to ask him out! Why!Because he wanted ME! And he is certainly wasn't going to break my happiness with you just because of his selfish reasons! He waited! And he was STILL there for me Mo! Even when you weren't! You talk about how you want somebody faithful, but no wonder your always ending up with cheaters! Because YOU'RE A CHEATER TOO!"Glitch yelled at Mo tears sliding down his face. Mo was speechless. He didn't know how much Glitch knew. "So go back to Maccoy or whoever else you were fucking behind my back! Because I have Bodie now, and I guarantee you this. If Maccoy or any of his exs came and hit on him right now, he would walk away like a FAITHFUL boyfriend" Glitch sighed trying to calm himself down.

He turned around and walked back into the house he was about to close the door before he sighed and turned to look at me tears flowing down his face. "I'm sorry Mo" was all he whispered averting his eyes to the floor and shutting the door. **But it's over now….**

**END **


	6. Trust

**THE FINAL CHAPTER 8D! SO HAPPEH! *Pops confetti!* NOW for some words to my reviews who I ADORE so much…**

**Jaycie: Thanks gurlie 4 all ur support and making it seem like the characters were real! You recognized the characters emotions more than I did :) **

**RedRockets: you been with the story from the start :D thanks 4 reviewing and treating them like they were actual people it made me more motivated!**

**12053: Thanks 4 reviewing! And gurl u r 2 funny 2 XD don't worry I choose swag over any Dj any day ;)**

**Majestic stardust: I would have kicked him in the nutz 2 XD. **

**Sorry if I didn't credit u cant credit ALL of yall im sry but I heart yall! Aight back 2 the story…..LAST CHAPTA! Song: Over you-Daughtry**

It's been 5 months since Glitch told Mo off and he moved in with Bodie. And their relationship was as strong as ever. It was about 9 in the morning and a shirtless Glitch and Bodie were sitting at the dining table eating pancakes Bodie had cooked up. "I haven't seen Mo in awhile….so what's going to happen to Hi-Def?" Bodie asked his boyfriend passing Glitch some syrup.

Glitch was taken back a little bit. He had completely forgot about Hi-Def….what was going to happen to it? Glitch swallowed his pancake and stared at the SpongeBob plastic plate for awhile before shrugging his shoulders. "I dunno….and I don't think I'm ready to work with Mo again. I don't want him to try anything. I mean I have you now and I-"Glitch started to explained. "I trust you" Bodie said simply. Glitch eyes widened and jerked his head up to look at Bodie. "huh!:Glitch yelled but then blushed not meaning to say it so loud.

Bodie smiled at Glitch`s face "Glitch I know you know right from wrong, and I know you know cheating is wrong and you saw how it affects everyone. And how it hurts everyone involved so I trust you to work with Mo". Glitch was in awe of Bodies words. He didn't expect Bodie to be so ok with it. "Oh hey Glitch I have to go do some errands and won't be back for awhile but I have a surprise for you later on, meet me at the beach this evening at 6 aight babe?"Bodie said standing up and walking over to Glitch slightly massaging his shoulders. "Yeah yeah ok…"Glitch sighed a little disappointed Bodie will be gone all day. Bodie sensed this and leaned over to kiss Glitch since Glitch was still sitting in his chair. Bodie chuckled as he could taste the sweet syrup on Glitch`s lip. Glitch caressed Bodies cheek shutting his eyes slightly drowning into the kiss. "Hey while I'm gone go settle things with Mo aight? I don't want to see you give up on dance" Bodie asked raising glitch`s chin up to his with his index finger.

Glitch pouted and thought about it. "Please?"Bodie asked putting on a playful pout. Glitch laughed at Bodie hugging him "Ok ok ill go talk to him but that surprise better be good!" Glitch demanded. Bodie smiled knowingly "Oh it will be. I promise" Bodie told him reassuringly patting Glitch's shoulder before grabbing his car keys, pulling on a shirt and walking out the door. Glitch thought of Mo. **Now that it was all said and done Glitch still couldn't believe it was MO out of all people to build him up and tear him down. **Glitch shook his head remembering how Mo cheated him.

Glitch got up and cleaned up Bodie and his plates and pulled on Bodies Flannel beach shirt. He buttoned up the buttons looking at himself in the living room mirror. Glitch loved wearing Bodies things. And now that he was getting taller the shirt didn't look ridiculous on him anymore. And now he could actual wear it out in public. Glitch wondered about Mo. He remembered Mo and how he actually came back for him saying he was sorry him on his knees crying sobbing his name. Glitch looked at himself in the mirror and was shocked to see that a tear had escaped his eye. And several more to escape with that one intill he was silently crying. What was happening? Why was Glitch crying? Wasn't he over Mo? Glitch looked at himself in the mirror his cheeks stained with tears and his eyes slightly red.

"I thought I was over Mo….."Glitch mumbled wiping his tears off. He had grown since that day. He had grown about almost a foot and Bodie didn't have to bend down to kiss him anymore. And despite that Glitch was getting a little bit more ripped from working out with Bodie. He had a faint 6 pack and his arms were toned. And Bodie told him that he was a lot more mature. Glitch slipped on a cross necklace Bodie gave to him and walked out the door. His shirt was unbuttoned like Bodie did it so people could see the jewelry he was wearing. Glitch ignored the stress he got from guys and girls. He wasn't a cheater; he already had somebody he loved.

Glitch looked at his watch and remembered something faint it was almost 10 which means Mo would be…there. Glitch walked into the coffee shop and still couldn't stand the smell. Glitch coughed into his hand and looked around and sure enough. He was sitting in his favorite booth sipping his coffee looking at his feet. He looked a little…off almost like something was missing. It wasn't looks wise…but Glitch couldn't put his finger on it. Glitch shook this off and walked to Mo. He was in the booth facing the wall so he didn't see Glitch walk in. Glitch took a quick glance over to the counter and sure enough Jaryn and Kerith were still there. The two worst employees ever. Jaryn was giving Kerith a manicure on the counter. They didn't even glance at Glitch when he walked in. Glitch took a long look at the back of Mo, he exhaled mentally telling himself that he could do this.

He slowly walked to the booth and Glitch felt like time slowed down with every step he took. Finally he reached the back of Mo. He gulped and then tapped Mo on the shoulder. Mo turned around his face seemed dead and lifeless but when he saw Glitch his face brightened and the color returned to his skin. Glitch then at that point knew what was missing from Mo "he was missing me" Glitch thought regretting coming over to talk to Mo. Glitch looked at the door, thinking if he bolted out the door now maybe Mo will forget about him. But it was too late when Mo patted to the table gesturing for Glitch to sit down. Glitch exhaled taking a seat across from Mo. They were silent for a bit before Mo finally spoke "You`ve gotten taller"

Glitch clenched his fists tight "yeah..." Glitch finally answered. Mo was really uncomfortable and so was Glitch. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever. "are you and Bodie still together?" Mo asked hopefully his eyes getting big and shiny with hope. Glitch glared at Mo before nodding. "oh…"Mo sighed averting his eyes to his eyes and started to fiddle with his cuticle. Glitch took a deep breath "I wanted to talk with you about Hi-Def". Mo looked back at Glitch and crossed his arms "continue" Mo sighed. Glitch stared at Mo and remembered Mo crying. "**I should've started running a long long time ago…" **Glitch thought staring at the door.

"Look,….your one of my best friends, you always will be. And I still want to dance with you and Hi-Def…..so can we make this work?"Glitch asked feeling his knee shake.

" _I trust you"_

Mo thought about it for a moment before asking "Wont Bodie get mad?". Glitch looked Mo right in the eyes and said "He trusts me". To Mo that felt like a slap in the face. Mo clenched his fists and looked down ashamed. Mo knew he wasn't over Glitch, and he was pretty damn sure Glitch knew that too…"aren't you afraid I won't be able to control myself?" Mo asked honestly looking at Glitch. He had gotten so much taller…more toned…and more mature. Glitch looked at Mo intently "I trust you" Glitch said very serious. Mo`s head shot up in awe. Mo felt tears come to his eyes. He might never ever win Glitch back…but he was so happy he can have Glitch trust him again. "Thank you "Mo whispered wiping the tears from his eyes. Glitch got up from his chair and held out his hand for Mo.

Mo stared at it awhile before he realized what Glitch was implying. Their Bro handshake. Mo and Glitch slapped each other's hand a couple times before patting their own chest, neglecting the chest pound. Not yet anyways. "so ill see ya tomorrow at your house for practice?" Glitch asked raising an eyebrow.

Mo felt his heart flutter. When did Glitch get so mature and confident? Mo sure as hell wasn't going to get over Glitch any time soon. "um yeah sure whenever "Mo tried to smile but it looked nervous and strained. The roles have been reversed. Mo was the fan girl and Glitch was the mentor. Glitch smiled at Mo the first time since they broke up. It was kind of a pity smile but Mo made it his goal that he`ll soon, one day see Glitch`s real smile again. And better yet he himself will be the one to make Glitch smile like that again. "It's a promise" Mo said to himself smiling. **And when Glitch slammed the door shut a lot a lot of others opened up "Maybe Glitch wasn't the best for me"** Mo thought. Mo lowered his head smiled gently and closed his eyes **It was finally over.**

"**I'm finally getting closure I guess it`s really over" **Glitch said out loud tilting his head back to look at the sky. Glitch ran a hand through his think dark and green locks and thought "But am I really over Mo?". It seemed like he was, but whenever he saw Mo he felt tingly inside. But did that really mean he still liked Mo? Glitch was so deep in thought he didn't hear somebody call his name or smell Ralph Lauren cologne. Finally he turned around when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder and the air around him reeked of Ralph Lauren. "Glitch yo! How ya doin? You're lookin good" Maccoy smiled. Glitch narrowed his eyebrows at him. Uh uh every time Maccoy was in life he was in the most miserable state of his life "Go to hell" Mo growled and kept walking leaving a shocked and insulted Dj Maccoy.

Glitch checked his watch. It was almost 11, so what can he do to kill time for 7 hours? While Bodie was out doing errands. I know what you`re probably thinking. Why isn't Glitch freaking out over Bodie`s "errands"? Well because Bodie is different and Glitch can trust him. Glitch decided to go to the local dance studio and try to make up a new routine. The first part was he selected a song then spent a couple hours working with some other dancers to make a routine. Believe it or not making a full dance routine is really long process and when working on one time litterly flys. Glitch sighed and high fived the dance captains who helped him out with it when they were finally done. Glitch rolled up the routine layout and checked his watch. It was 5:27. Glitch nodded to himself "Not bad, now to go meet Bodie, takes bout 30 minutes to get to the beach walking anyways".

Glitch quickly rinsed off his face and headed for the beach. Glitch still wondered what Bodie`s surprise was. Bodie always knew what he wanted and sometimes knew Glitch better then Glitch did himself! Glitch walked to Bodie`s favorite part of the beach and there Bodie was, laying on a blanket with a picnic basket. He wore his lifeguard uniform and smile when he saw Glitch "Aye my shirt fits ya now" Bodie chuckled wrapping his arms around his knees. Glitch smiled big and sat across from Bodie. "So whats my surprise?"Glitch asked excitedly. Bodie cheeks turned a little pink and shook his head slightly "you`ll get it you`ll get it, now are ya hungry?" Bodie asked opening his side of the picnic basket and pulling out Glitch`s favorite drink, Blue Gatorade "Ya gimme some!" Glitch beamed snatching his drink away from Bodie and chugging it. Bodie chuckled and pulled out a ham and cheese sandwich for Glitch.

Glitch smile was threatening to go off his face when he saw it "My man!" Glitch yelled tackling Bodie. Bodie and Glitch forgot about the food and began a tickle war. The war lasted about 15 minutes intill both of them were out of breath. Glitch fell back on the soft sand covered blanket "Can I have my surprise yet?" Glitch pleaded putting hands hand together as he was about to pray. Bodie laughed and grabbed Glitch's hand "be patient child" Bodie teased. Bodie laughed when Glitch pouted as if he was a little kid. Bodie smiled gently and ran his fingers through Glitch`s hair. Glitch let him do this for awhile before Glitch sat up and laid his head against Bodies chest and crawled into his lap. Glitch found Bodies hand and kissed it. "Please can I have my surprise now?" Glitch asked looking up at Bodie. Bodie thought about it for a bit before asking "You sure you want it now?" Bodie asked smiling.

Glitch pounded his hands against the sand "yes,yes YES!" Glitch whined like a little boy. Bodie smiled understanding. "Ok Glitch close your eyes and no peeking" Bodie instructed. Glitch giggled and covered his eyes "and I mean it NO peeking!" Bodie demanded. "yeah yeah I know" Glitch grumbled getting impatient. "Ok now open your eyes" Bodie sighed.

Glitch uncovered super quick anxious to see his surprise. Glitch`s hand flew to his mouth at the image in front of him. He felt like he couldn't breathe and it seemed like time had stopped right here. There in front of him was Bodie. On One knee .And a ring in his hand.

"Glitch…will you marry me?" Bodie asked his cheeks turning a dark red. Glitch smiled real big pounced on Bodie and gave him a huge kiss. Glitch could feel Bodies huge smile against his lips knowing his answer. "YES YES YES YES YES YES!"Glitch screamed. He didn't care how girly he sounded right now. He grabbed the ring but Bodie quickly stopped him. "Allow me" Bodie tried to keep his cool but his smile was so huge it was impossible. He gently took the diamond ring from Glitch and slid it on his finger. Glitch felt tears run down his cheeks of happiness. "I LOVE YOU BODIE!" Glitch squealed pouncing on Bodie again kissing him over and over again with Bodie laughing. "Love you more Glitch" Bodie yelled pushing Glitch on his back and led Glitch in a long passionate kiss. "I love you more Bodie" Glitch pouted when they pulled apart. "I loved you first, even when you were with Mo" Bodie pointed out. Glitch quickly sat up insulted by Bodies words.

Glitch caressed Bodie`s cheek "Bodie, I may have not notice it. But deep inside me I always knew you were the perfect one for me and loved you. I may not have realized it…but it was there" Glitch whispered. Bodie placed his hand over the hand Glitch was using to caress his cheek. Bodie then wrapped his fingers around Glitch`s hand fingers interlocking, and they fit perfectly like the two missing pieces to a puzzle. "I love you Glitch " is all Bodie said before pulling Glitch into his arms. His faithful caring arms, where Glitch was determined to stay. **"yeah I'm over Mo"** Glitch chuckled to himself.

**THE END**

**^0^ thanks 4 reading!**


End file.
